


Nothing Complicated

by Van



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mutually Unrequited, Vila topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van/pseuds/Van
Summary: Vila and Avon have a little union on the London on their way to Cygnus Alpha.





	Nothing Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> S1, set during "Space Fall." Written in June 2008 for the Livejournal kink_bingo" prompt "barebacking." Betaing provided by LJ user Babel.

“It’s Restal, isn’t it?”

“Hello, Avon,” Vila said, greeting him dubiously. “Prefer Vila, actually.”

Avon was leaning against the bathroom wall, watching Vila finish relieving himself. “Once a Delta, always a Delta, I suppose,” Avon said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vila buttoned up his trousers and turned around once he was done. Four weeks they’d been on the _London_ together now, and this was the first time Avon had ever approached him one-on-one like this.

“You are one of the few Deltas on this ship.” Avon's tone was languid, but his eyes were fixed and fierce. “You could pretend to be a Gamma, if you wanted. I imagine very few would know better. You would probably never pass for a Beta, but you could try.”

“It’s only the Alphas who think everyone wants to be an Alpha,” Vila said. He glanced around, but found that they were alone. “Locked the doors, then, did you?”

The ghost of a smile ticked at the corner of Avon’s mouth. “It will not hold for long.” 

“Pity,” Vila said. “Always was fond of a good lock.”

“It disengages in fifteen minutes. I would not want the guards to get suspicious.” He took a step closer.

Vila raised an eyebrow, staring at Avon. Fear swept over him, but he did his best not to show it. “You aren’t the first to try, you know,” he said, shouldering past. He didn’t particularly want to crack the lock in front of Avon, but neither did he want to stay there with him. Avon wasn’t exactly bigger than him, but he’d rather not get into a fight in the first place.

Avon caught him by the bicep, and his grip was surprisingly strong as he hauled him back. “You should be flattered.”

“What, ‘cause some poncy Alpha wants to have a go in me? You wouldn’t be the first.” Vila glared. “Or ’cause you botched your job so bad your reputation precedes you?” He affected a mocking tone. “The infamous Kerr Avon wants to bugger me! Be still my heart!” His tone returned to normal. “Don’t exactly provide us with protection in here, anyway. Wouldn’t want to dirty your clean Alpha prick in a filthy Delta, now, would you?”

To his surprise, Avon broke into what could only be described as a sunny smile. There was something unsettling about seeing such a grin on Avon, but it was a considerable improvement to his usually moody face. “No, I wouldn’t,” he agreed.

That made Vila’s eyebrows rise. “Hand job then, is it?” He scowled. “And what’s in it for me?”

“ _Me_ ,” Avon said. 

“Some reward.” Vila snorted. “Work on the sales pitch, Avon. Got my own hands for that. They do just fine, and don’t leave bruises.”

“I don’t mind bruises,” Avon said, his tone dropping.

“I do.”

“You would not be the one in the position to receive them.”

The look in Avon’s eyes coupled with the tone of his voice told Vila that the conclusion he had just jumped to was not wrong. The thought of taking Avon here sent an unexpected pleasurable hot jolt through him. With the expected roles reversed, Vila found himself warming to the idea almost immediately. 

“Like a bit of filth then, do you?” Vila asked, pitching his voice to match. “Pick out the lowliest Delta you can find for a bit of rebellious fun, is it?” He was grinning now, the fear ebbing away. “When you Alphas go bad you don’t but do it by halves.”

Avon's grip on Vila’s bicep loosened. “It keeps things interesting.”

Confident now, Vila walked Avon back against the nearest sink. “Took you four weeks to decide that?” He hesitated a moment, then placed his hand on Avon’s chest.

“I prefer to consider all of my options,” Avon replied. In a flash, he had grabbed Vila’s hand and dragged it down, over his abdomen, to cup his swelling cock through his trousers.

The move was brazen enough to send sparks shooting through Vila. His breath caught in his throat and he allowed himself to just feel, for a moment. Just how long had Avon been planning this? Then the surrealness of the situation washed over him and before Vila knew it, he had Avon propped up on the cold metallic sink, his trousers around his ankles, his heavy cock in his hand. 

It didn’t take much to stroke Avon to hardness, and by then Vila was starting to breathe harder. With one hand, he unfastened his own trousers and freed himself, hissing at the cold air on his skin and the insanity of doing this in the bathroom with someone like Kerr Avon. It was probably a bit suicidal, but taking insane risks was sometimes the best part about leading a life of crime.

Braced on the sink, Avon raised and parted his legs, his face twisted by his intense, clenched scowl. Vila stepped between them and pulled their cocks together, drawing in a sharp breath as he ran his hand around their lengths. It was just dry enough to be unpleasant, but before Vila could suggest turning on the water, Avon sat up and spit between them. Vila grunted softly at the sight, at the filth of it and followed suit. It wasn’t ideal, but combined with their pre-come and foreskins, it was far from bad.

After a minute, Vila lifted his eyes to look at Avon’s face. He’d tilted his head back and half closed his eyes. Vila was pleased to see the scowl had faded and Avon’s mouth was lax as he let his breath come in pants. It was an enticing sight, while it lasted. 

As if aware he was being watched, Avon refocused and closed down his features. “Enough of that,” he said between pants, swatting at Vila’s hand ineffectually. 

“Avon,” Vila breathed. Releasing them, his eyes darted down between Avon’s legs. He swallowed hard and tried not to think back to the last time he had been with another man in this way. “Avon, are you sure you—”

“Don’t. Ask.” Avon’s words now came from between clenched teeth. His eyes, when Vila looked up at them again, were fierce and determined. “Just _do_ it. I did not come here to be coddled.” 

Pieces seemed to fall into place at Avon’s insistence. “Like a bit of pain, do you?” Vila asked. He wet his fingers in his mouth, then reached down and pressed one into Avon, relishing the way it made him gasp. Shaking his head, Vila continued, grinning at how eager Avon was. “Would figure you Alphas like a bit of pain. Leave it to the upper grades to idealize rough sex.”

“Do you _ever_ shut up?” Avon hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

“Yeah,” Vila said. 

He grasped Avon’s thigh with one hand, spit again and slicked it down his cock. The thought of taking an Alpha like this, unprepared and unprotected, was driving him on. It was easy to see Avon was just as eager. After positioning himself, Vila pressed his cock into Avon, rougher by far than he ever had been with someone before. The sensation of hot, tight skin against his was intense. It had been a very, very long time since he’d been with someone else, and it had never been like this. He only hoped he could last. “All right?” he gasped, pulling out to just push back in. “Not too fast?”

In reply, Avon growled and rocked his hips forward. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Vila gasped in response, gripping Avon’s thigh tighter as he drove himself on. Vila was always very careful and conscious of his partners, but Avon _wanted_ the roughness. It wasn’t easy for Vila to let go of the ingrained need for gentleness.

Avon’s heaving breath and rocking hips helped. One leg started slipping off the sink, and Vila caught it, pushing it up. Avon grunted as he was manipulated, and Vila thrust into him again, harder than before. 

It got easier. It was hot skin on skin, which was a sensation Vila rarely had the chance to experience willingly. Avon knew what he was doing, as well. He worked his hips against Vila’s, and tensed and relaxed at the perfect moments. Vila didn’t want to think about where or how Avon had perfected his technique. There wasn’t much room for thought, anyway. 

The heat was intense and nearly unbearable. One of Avon’s hands rose to pull at his own cock, and Vila groaned at the sight. It wasn’t like he had never seen another man jerking off before, but somehow watching Avon desperately looking for release was better than the rest. As unconventional as it was, the sex was mutual and very good. That Vila was in control of Avon’s sexual release was headying in a way he had not anticipated.

“Vila,” Avon rasped.

Somewhere along the way, Vila had closed his eyes. His balls had tightened, and he felt a hot coil burning bright deep inside him, so close to igniting. 

“Vila.”

It took some effort, but Vila managed to open his eyes, realizing Avon was calling his attention, not just saying his name in the heat of the moment. Avon’s eyes were still narrowed to slits, but Vila could tell he’d been watching him the whole time. “Yeah,” he said, not once breaking his stride. He was wonderfully close and just looking at Avon as he thrust into him made holding back a struggle.

Avon kept up his steady counter pace, eyes locked on Vila’s. His breath was coming in labored gasps now, but his voice remained level. After several heartbeats, he swallowed hard, tightened up and said, “Don’t pull out.”

That was all it took. 

All thoughts of having control over Avon went out of Vila’s mind; _he_ was the one being dominated. Avon’s words and rough tone were a catalyst that sent him right over the edge, hard and fast. Vila tried not to cry out, but sound escaped him anyway. His fingers clutched desperately at Avon’s thighs as he released. Vila had never come like this in someone before, rough and unprotected. It was utterly carnal. 

Vila’s hips worked him dry inside Avon, and when he opened his eyes, Avon finally closed his. Within seconds, Avon threw back his head and released. Vila watched, entranced, and by comparison Avon came slow and leisurely. 

It oozed out of Avon, pooling thick and wet on his hand as he stroked, slicking his cock even more as he worked. Avon did not make any noise as he came, but bared his teeth as though he was in pain. It seemed to last an impossibly long time to Vila, and when it was over, Avon’s jaw fell lax, and his eyebrows drew together in relief.

With his jaw slack and his hair tousled, it was hard to believe it was the same proud, arrogant Alpha who, in the common room, took any opportunity to belittle the rest of them. Vila lorded over the moment as long as he could. He couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the first of many such encounters or the only one. Once he had Avon’s post-orgasm face memorized and before he thought Avon was ready for it, Vila withdrew.

That elicited a gasp of surprise from Avon, and his eyes flew open. Vila rewarded him with a confident smile. Avon could say whatever he wanted in public, but Vila would forever hold this over him, and Avon knew it.

Perhaps that was even the point.

“Not bad,” Vila said, “for an Alpha.” He dropped Avon’s leg, nearly causing him to slide off the sink.

Vila knew he couldn’t say he had enjoyed it. From the boneless way Avon was still struggling to control his breathing, he knew it was mutual, and that Avon couldn’t admit he had enjoyed it either. That was how it had to be, on the _London_. Maybe if they made it to Cygnus Alpha and Avon didn’t rat them out to save his skin things would change, but Vila wasn’t going to hold his breath.

“I’ve had worse,” Avon finally replied. 

Vila stepped back so Avon could get to his feet. “Practice makes perfect, you know,” he said, pulling his trousers back up. 

“Naturally.” 

Vila expected Avon to immediately turn around and wash himself off, but he just leaned against the sink, staring at his hand as if mesmerized to the spot. The strangeness was almost part of Avon’s charm. Not that Vila would ever admit Avon had anything remotely resembling charm. “You know, you’re a lot less of a bastard when you’re coming,” Vila said with a smile.

Avon lifted his eyes off his hand, fixing Vila with an expression that implied he couldn’t believe Vila had actually just said that. “Although you appear to actually have one use, you had to be talked through it. That is not very reassuring.” 

“I’m a fast learner,” Vila said, smoothing out his shirt. “Know what to do next time now, don’t I?”

Avon was still glaring, and Vila knew he was pushing his luck. “You can let yourself out now,” Avon finally said, lowering his eyes to stare at his hand again. “The door will unlock from the inside.”

“What, no threats about never speaking about this to anyone?”

Avon smiled, and then looked up again. “You assume anyone would ever believe you.”

Vila glowered and things fell into place again. He hadn’t fucked Avon. The trousers were not around Avon’s ankles nor was he staring at his soiled hand. They had not grown any closer. Everything was just like before, as it ought to be. Nothing complicated. Vila could certainly live with that.

Leaving Avon to clean himself up or stare or whatever he was doing, Vila started for the door. He was smiling again as he disengaged the lock. “See you round, Avon.”


End file.
